


A Friend of Support

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks - Freeform, S for Single-Parent!AU, Single Parents, Single-Father!Remus, Support Group, guardian!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overwhelmed with suddenly becoming Harry's guardian and moving to London after the death of James and Lily Potter, Sirius attends a single parent support group and meets single-father, Remus Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend of Support

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on fanfiction.net 30th November 2015

Sirius nervously looked around the room, Harry clutching his hand tightly. It was their first time at the single-parents group, and so far he had been accosted by nine women who had declared him completely adorable.

No, they weren't talking about Harry.

They were obsessed over the whole 'single dad' thing. Sirius didn't see what the fuss was about - it was the same as being a single-mum, but a man.

He ignored the stream of questions, spotting another man across the room and realised he wasn't alone. That man would save him from the scary women. He quickly rushed across the room.

The man looked in his direction, his expression filled with amusement. "Scary, aren't they?" Sirius said, getting closer. "Why are they leaving you alone?"

"Oh trust me, I had that when I started. This is the first time they've left me alone."

"So, what happens here? It was recommended to me."

"The kids play and we all have tea," the man replied. He leaned in towards Sirius. "I'm only here for the free tea!" he whispered.

Sirius chuckled. "I'm here because I've recently become a father and don't have a clue what I'm doing."

The man held out his hand. "Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black."

...oOo...

"So... if you don't mind me asking, you say you've recently become a father?"

Sirius nodded, glancing down at Harry. "Harry, why don't you go play?"

"Teddy, take Harry to play," Remus said.

"Okay Uncle Sirius," Harry whispered, following the other boy.

"His parents passed away," Sirius murmured quietly. "I was just awarded custody. I moved down from Scotland so I didn't uproot Harry from his life."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Remus said.

Sirius shrugged. "It's okay. His father was my best friend - like a brother to me - so I left my old life and my boyfriend behind, packed up straight away and moved to London. I always said I wasn't going to come back, but Harry's worth it."

"He didn't come with you?"

Sirius shook his head. "He wasn't ready to have a family, but you don't want to be hearing about this."

"I don't mind," Remus replied. "I guess I am just one of those people that others feel comfortable enough to share with."

Sirius grinned. "You really are."

"Well, you don't know anyone, you've been away from London for a while and as you said, you don't know what you are doing. I'm guessing you live local to this group, so take my number and if you ever need help, no matter how silly the question feels, give me a call or a text."

"Really?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. "Okay, they're coming back," he whispered, looking at the group of women that were heading towards their corner. They shared scared looks before they were surrounded.

...oOo...

Sirius made good use of the number, texting whenever he felt something was wrong. From temper tantrums to a slight temperature. He attended the group each week, realising he enjoyed the company - there wasn't much company when he was at home alone.

Harry had returned to school for the new term, leaving Sirius time to realise that this was his life, and he didn't know how to cope. No more getting up whatever time he wanted, no more microwave meals rather than healthy meals. He had to learn to cook, do laundry straight away. He had to iron Harry's school uniform.

But it was worth it, because Harry was the only thing he had left that mattered.

Unlike his own flat in Scotland, there were no dirty plates or clothes on the floor. But every night when Harry was in bed, Sirius found him surrounded by James and Lily's belongings and felt so alone.

...oOo...

Sirius pulled out his phone. He was alone for a week - Harry's friend, Hermione, had invited Harry on holiday with her. Her parents were going to a holiday park.

He remembered Lily talking about them before, but still made a point of meeting with them. He needed to introduce himself and exchange numbers with Hermione's mum just in case there was a problem.

Ten minutes after they had picked Harry up, Sirius began to panic. He looked around the house and realised he would be alone in James' house for a whole week.

He picked up his leather jacket, pulled his boots on and shoved his cigarettes in his pocket. He checked he had his phone and keys and walked out.

He locked the door and pulled out his phone.

_'Coffee?'_

The reply was immediate.

_'There's a soft-play in town, by the station. I'll be there in 20?'_

_'Great. See you there.'_

...oOo...

Sirius paid for two cups of tea and a fruit-shoot and took a seat at one of the tables. He stared at his phone until he heard the chair being pulled out.

"Where's Harry?" Teddy demanded.

Sirius shook his head. "Sorry Teddy, Harry's gone away for the week."

Remus looked at him closely. "And this is the first time you've been apart from him?"

"I didn't want to sit in James and Lily's house by myself," Sirius admitted. "I got you a drink, Teddy."

Teddy picked it up and began drinking it. Seconds later he was running to the ball pit and diving in.

"I hope you don't mind," Sirius said. "I don't really know anyone."

"It's fine," Remus replied. "We're friends... aren't we?"

Sirius glanced at him, hearing the uncertainty in his voice and realised that maybe he wasn't the only one feeling alone. Making friends as a single parent wasn't easy.

"Of course we are," Sirius replied, smiling softly at him.

"Great," Remus replied. "Teddy's going to Leicester tomorrow to stay with Dora's parents. He doesn't see his grandparents often. So whenever you need me... as for today - why don't you come over to dinner?"

Sirius glanced at Teddy. "Are you sure that I won't be intruding?"

"Of course you won't," Remus insisted. "In fact, apart from my parents, I haven't had a dinner guest in a long time."

"No girlfriends coming for dinner?" Sirius asked.

"No girlfriends or boyfriends," Remus confirmed, blushing slightly.

"Sure, I'll come," Sirius replied, not missing the mention of boyfriends.

...oOo...

"I mean, family had always come first for me," Sirius stated, sipping the glass of wine and grimacing at the taste. "And my family is down to one person. Benjy knew that about me. So when I said to him if he wanted to move to London with me - after all, he could have got a transfer at work - I was shocked that he refused."

"He wasn't interested in having a family with you?" Remus said, from the other end of the sofa.

Sirius shook his head. "I wanted my own family one day. If he's not happy raising my Godson with me, then he's not worthy to raise our own child were we to adopt or get a surrogate. Harry needed a guardian and parent, and there was not a single doubt in my mind that I was going to be that parent. James was like a brother. His parents were like my own and took me in when I ran away from home when I was younger."

"It must have been hard to lose them," Remus said.

"But you - you've lost someone too!"

Remus nodded, sipping his drink. "Dora. She was in perfect health, but a few weeks after having Teddy, she just... she had a brain tumour but there were no symptoms. It wasn't found until she had already..." His gaze fell on the sofa. "I had no idea what to do - babies are demanding. I didn't have a moment to even think about losing her, all my energy went into Teddy. I didn't really have time to do anything, and wouldn't let Teddy out of my sight at first, I was scared I would lose him too."

A long silence followed, and Sirius moved across the sofa, placing his hand on Remus', and the pair sat in silence, both thinking about what they had lost. Finally Remus turned his hand over, allowing Sirius' fingers to lace through his.

Sirius thoughts turned to the man next to him. He had at first seen Remus as someone who understood what it was to be a single father. He hadn't realised he would come to see him as much more.

...oOo...

There never seemed to be a good time to say anything or to make a move, Sirius realised, frowning at the cup of tea in front of them. Remus had opened up more about him and Dora, and Sirius had talked about James and Lily. Their conversation stayed mostly focused on those they lost and the boys.

The months had passed without anything happening between them in the slightest, and the Christmas Holidays were coming up. He knew Remus' parents were coming down for Christmas Day, and he wondered what he would do with Harry for their first Christmas.

He hadn't even bought Harry many presents yet.

"It's not about the amount you buy or the price you spend," Remus assured him from across the table, mistaking the look of disappointment on Sirius' face. "You'll find something perfect for him."

"I know," Sirius replied, smiling softly.

"Actually... I've been meaning to ask you - you mentioned that you don't talk to your family often, right?"

Sirius nodded.

"Well, I was wondering... my parents were coming for Christmas dinner and I wanted to let you know that there are two extra spaces at the table."

"Will you be cooking?" Sirius asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Remus shook his head. "My mum doesn't allow me to cook for some reason."

Sirius' grin widened. "If we're not imposing on a family occasion," he started.

"Of course you're not," Remus assured him. "We want you there."

Sirius smiled. "I used to spend every Christmas with James and Lily."

He felt a hand rest on his, and turned his hand over, allowing their fingers to lace together. He looked up, and Remus was smiling shyly.

...oOo...

So... Sirius, have you and Remus known each other long?" Hope asked, looking at the attractive man seated facing her at the table.

"About six months," he replied.

"And how did you meet?"

"We met at a single-parent group," Sirius replied. "I went as I was struggling and wasn't sure what to do. Remus has helped a lot."

"That's nice," Hope said, smiling. "Remus is very kind."

"He is, he's had to put up with some really stupid messages from me," Sirius said, smiling back. "Things that are really obvious, but when it came to Harry... I just panic a lot."

Her gaze shifted to the small boy, who was trying to peek in the end of the Christmas cracker.

"So... his mother..."

Sirius shook his head. "He's my Godson," he quickly replied, with a side-long look to make sure Harry wasn't paying attention. "James was like a brother to me, but he... well, I've adopted Harry, so he's as good as my own son. The food smells wonderful, thank you Mrs Lupin."

"You can call us Hope and Lyall," Hope said.

Sirius' eyes flickered to Remus' quiet father. "Thank you," he said, returning his eyes to his plate.

"I swear I can hear a slight Scottish accent when you speak."

"I've been living in Scotland since I was fifteen," Sirius replied. "I only moved down because I didn't want to pull Harry out of his life. I thought it would be best that he still be around his friends and go to the same school and everything."

Hope nodded. "And you just packed up your own life?" She sounded impressed.

"Yeah. I sold my flat, ended things with my boyfriend, who wasn't interested in raising Harry with me and quit my job. Harry's more important than all of that."

"That's so sweet," Hope gushed. "So - you broke up with your boyfriend?"

"Well, I always wanted my own family. I thought he did too, but when I found out he wasn't interested, that was a deal-breaker. Harry would always come first for me and I had no need to be with anyone that didn't want a family."

"So... how long have you been seeing each other?" Lyall asked, looking at Sirius approvingly.

Sirius' head shot around to Remus. "We're not dating... we're just friends... I mean, we're not dating...yet."

"So you're going to date?" Hope asked, looking delighted. "That's wonderful. I knew there was something between you both, as Remus never invites anyone to Christmas dinner."

"He doesn't? I just thought he invited us because it'd be our first Christmas..." he hesitated, glancing at Harry who was playing with the toy that he had stolen from his cracker. "But I am very thankful to get this invitation. There isn't anyone apart from Harry that I'd rather spend the day with."

Remus smiled at him. "So, should I serve up the food now?" he asked.

Hope looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry darling, let me serve up the food."

As she left the room, Sirius grinned at Remus.

"Your mum is great."

"She is a national treasure!" Remus replied with a grin.

...oOo...

"Uncle Sirius, Teddy said I can stay over. Can I?" Harry begged, staring at Sirius with large green eyes that Sirius was usually unable to say no to.

"I... Harry, it's Christmas and Remus and Teddy have their family -"

"I don't mind," Remus said. "I mean, if Harry wants to sleep in Teddy's room, and I'll take the sofa, so -"

"Are... are you sure? I mean, surely we've intruded enough?"

Remus chuckled. "You think you're intruding?" he asked. "I see it as the opposite. I'm really enjoying having you here with us. You're more than welcome to stay - we'll be celebrating Christmas tomorrow too. It's a three day holiday after all!"

"Do you have space?" Sirius asked, doubtfully.

"I'll take the sofa, just have my bed."

"I'll stay, if you let me take the sofa," Sirius insisted.

...oOo...

Sirius was glad for the invitation to stay over. Christmas night usually resulted in him and James doing karaoke, whilst Lily rolled her eyes and Peter sat by the back door with a cigarette. Eventually the other two would have enough to drink and participate in the singing and the dancing.

Well, maybe just the singing - they were intimidated by Sirius' dance skills, so left the dancing to him.

But Christmas here was different. They were watching Disney movies as the boys played with a train-set that Teddy had received. The boys were being mostly quiet, and Sirius sat next to Remus on the sofa, Hope sitting the other side of Remus. Lyall was in the arm-chair.

It wasn't long before the movie was over, and the boys put to bed, even though they could be heard giggling the second the door was closed. Remus smiled. "Teddy doesn't really have many friends, so this is his first sleepover. No doubt he'll be dragging Harry down at midnight for a midnight snack. Do you want to go and sit in the garden - my parents will be watching old movies, and they can get a bit boring. I usually tidy up or go to bed with a book..."

"Well, if you want to go to bed, I don't mind. I'll just watch -"

"No," Remus replied softly. "I invited you to stay because I like spending time with you. We could join my parents, sit in the garden, or go back to the dining room?"

Sirius looked at the window, judging the temperature. Maybe if it was cold enough, they could share body-heat?

"Let's get some air," he said.

...oOo...

Wrapped in their coats, the pair headed outside, large cups of hot chocolate clasped tightly in their hands. They took a seat on the small bench on the patio, overlooking the small patch of grass.

"Thank you for coming," Remus said, looking at Sirius sitting next to him. "I must be honest, it wasn't just because you were alone that I asked you. It was just because I thought it would be nice to have someone to spend the holiday with."

"You mean a friend, or..."

"I do mean a friend, but if there's more here..."

They both looked down at their cups uncertainly, taking ocassional sips of the drink.

"I think there's more here," Sirius finally offered. "I mean we'd work because you understand me."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean that's why we should give it a try, I'm saying that's one thing that'll help us last if we were to do this. You understand Harry will come first, just as I'd understand Teddy will come first for you."

"It's a bit different actually," Remus murmured. "Were we in a relationship - Teddy and Harry should come first for both of us. Can you do that - double the responsibility load?"

"To be with you?" Sirius whispered. "Of course. Teddy is a great kid and Harry gets on with him. You're my closest friend now and I trust you to look out for Harry too." He set his cup down. "Plus, I've fancied you for a while now."

"I've fancied you since the moment you walked into the single-parents meeting," Remus admitted, smiling shyly.

Sirius took the cup from Remus' hands, setting it down on the ground. "I'm glad we've taken the time to get to know each other though," Sirius said. Without waiting for Remus to reply, he leaned in, stealing a kiss from Remus' lips.

He paused for a second, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Was that alright?" he murmured against Remus' lips.

"Perfect," Remus replied huskily. "You're perfect."

Sirius chuckled. "I could say the same about you, but I think we've talked enough, don't you?"

...oOo...

Sirius didn't sleep on the sofa that night after all.


End file.
